role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Jax (LightSeekers)
Jax '''is a young Tyrax explorer and adventurer, who usually finds himself tangled amongst groups when he least expects it, he's used by StrongestPotato. Personality Jax can be summed up as an ingenious guy when the chips are stacked, often churning out inventions when situations need it, finding a crafty solution for anything required in matter of seconds...however, from thought to action there's a difference, like when he fixed RR-3's voice module, which took him roughly a hour. Jax prides himself of his intellect and ability to create inventions that help others, and he doesn't take it kindly when his art is mocked, as shown by him often groaning at Midna's snarking and snide comments. Even so, Jax remains a trusty ally, due to his honesty and overall devotion to hard work and to help those he's siding with, it's also worth noting that Jax looks to unravel the secret connection between science and magic, especially so after realizing it IS possible. History Backstory Jax was a member of the Light Seekers, a group of six heroes which devoted themselves to protect their homeland from the evil Umbron invaders. He was born in Dugout, a Tyrax colony in the barren wastelands, and, like most of his species, devoted himself to progress, after all, in a place without any drinkable water, one can only hope to find a way out and to find a place more comfortable to live with (or work at the mining complexes there, yeah, that too), after the vanquishing of the Umbron via the awakening of the Colossi, the six heroes parted their ways, Jax returning to Dugout a living legend, accompanied by a younger friend he made on the way: the Mari heiress to the throne Kora, the duo went on adventures together, serving as a mentor for Kora, and for other heroes he'd meet along the way. Jax however, at that time, had finished his greatest invention so far: the '''Fusion Core, a combination of Tyrax technology, and Noxin alchemy, a device which, according to him, was capable of allowing one to rewind time itself, upon testing it however, he realized quickly that the Fusion Core was NOT a Time Machine as he had expected, but rather, a dimensional portal, which flung him out into the unknown, to everyone's surprise. Debut: The Lights Must be Seeked! On another universe, the Fusion Core's overheating opened a rift, sending Jax flying face-first into a mall-like structure, and causing a building-wide blackout, Jax then met one of the many bystanders there, the young dragon Volt, who he quickly imagined another Tyrax (due to the robot arm and orange hue). the duo found themselves on a pseudo-adventure where they had to find a way to power up the building once again. It was at this moment Jax found more friends, which included three cats named Morgana, Alex, and Tammi, that last one being the one he was interested the most, after all, she knew magic, and "Magic + Technology = Big Success". After several problems, the group ended up finding a way to power up the building, and found themselves with an abandoned machine, which had long been deactivated, it was his call to fix this issue, and do he did. Abilities * 'Intellect: '''Jax's intellect is prodigious, even for the Tyrax standards, it allows him to come up with machinery and technology ideas in seconds...and put them in action in about hours or even days (hey, no one said it was easy) * '''Tail: '''Jax's tail acts as both a third arm and a melee weapon, allowing him to fight several enemies even when he's cornered. * '''Tough Skin: '''Jax's skin, like most Tyrax, is durable enough to deflect weak bullets, as well as to resist mild landslides. Arsenal * '''Heat-Seeking Goggles: '''on Jax's head, a pair of goggles rest, which he can use to sense heat signatures of other living beings. * '''Titan Arm: '''Jax's left arm is completely covered in armor, which allows him to tank shots and punch his way through boulders, this is standard issue Tyrax mining gear. * '''Rock Bombs: '''Jax's bandolier comes strapped with standard issue explosives for detonating caves, these bombs explode after three seconds upon throw, sending magmatic shrapnel flying in a small radius. * '''Smart Bombs: '''Jax however, managed to revolutionize the Tyrax mining industry, by creating bombs which can be detonated from a distance, though they no longer send shrapnel, their blast radius increased. * '''Nitro Hammer: '''Jax's preferred melee weapon, a hammer made out of volcanic rock, steel, and other components, it is capable of creating concussive waves capable of blowing through boulders, and can be held one-handed. * '''Spinblade 3000: '''Jax's first invention, a sword which comes topped with two saw blades. Shaped in a way it can cut through thick hides and even dent armor, its real surprise is that both saw blades can be thrown, stabbing whoever gets hit with them with lethal force, can be held one-handed. * '''Flynamo Module: '''Tyrax were amazed when Jax figured out a way to take to the skies, this jet-propelled module projects two columns of flames on ascend, and can stay airborne for up to an entire hour without the need of reloading. * '''Forgewall: '''Jax's shield of choice, concealed inside his Titan Arm, when he needs to protect himself, he opens a compartment and the Forgewall instantly jets forth to protect him, it can withstand copious amounts of damage without breaking. * '''C-Tech Cannon: '''The strongest weapon in Jax's arsenal, this two-handed cannon is incredibly hard to man without recoil, but, to compensate, it is capable of propelling magmatic rock at the speed of an RPG-7 Rocket Launcher, and reducing entire houses to a mess of rubble and wood. * '''Fusion Core: '''Jax's crowning achievement, this device, made out of the finest Tyrax technology and Noxin alchemy, was intended to allow time travel, but instead, caused a dimensional tear, which nearly destroyed it entirely, seems it can only do one tear per use. Weaknesses and Flaws * '''Dry Skin: '''Jax's skin is meant to withstand the wasteland's dry weather, therefore, he is especially susceptible to cold temperatures. * '''Hot Temper: '''Jax isn't too patient, which does lead to him getting annoyed when things take too long. * '''Swimming: '''Jax can't swim, at all. Trivia * Jax is the first LightSeekers character to join the Role-Play Grid, and the first to be used by StrongestPotato. * Jax confused Volt with another Tyrax due to his robot arm and orange skin, which are common traits amongst Tyrax. * He often compares Midna to Kora, as a somewhat annoying sidekick, but according to him, "at least Kora knew when to shut up". * A running gag with him, is that he forgets he left his Toolbox at Dugout, and as such, has to follow his "hand me my toolbox!" with "...hand me ''a toolbox!". Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Characters (StrongestPotato) Category:Male Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Kaijin Category:Chaotic Good